Impossivel
by Eiri Dahmer
Summary: Songfic baseada em Full Moon do Sonata Arctica. Sobre Kurama Youko e Suichi Minamino e seu relacionamento impossivel como o nome já diz ..Yaoi Youko X Suichi


Impossível

Songfic de Eiri Yuki (Full Moon - Sonata Arctica)

Sitting in a corner all alone 

staring from the bottom of his soul,

watching the night come in from the window, window

Sentado em um canto sozinho

parado no fundo de sua alma

vendo a noite entrar pela janela

Suuichi caminhava até sua casa, provavelmente se perderia se já não tivesse trilhado inúmeras vezes o conhecido caminho que o levava da escola para casa. Com o olhar cabisbaixo e a alça da mala quase escorregando por seus dedos, ele andava apático e absorto em pensamentos, esbarrando nas pessoas e tropeçando em seus próprios passos sem se importar.

"Não sou um ningen de verdade e estou aqui, estudando para provas que não me provam nada, envolto em uma cultura na qual meu verdadeiro eu, meu outro eu, não passa de uma lenda contada em tons de contos e fabulas, o que seria de toda essa sociedade regrada se suas crenças mais básicas fossem desmentidas? Minha simples existência as derruba, porque continuo a viver? O que tenho ganhado com isso?"

"E o que tem perdido?"

"Estou aqui apenas por Shiori, minha mãe, que ama esse falso ser que sou, ama apenas o 'filho' dela."

"Você é o filho dela, Suuichi, sou eu que ela não ama, afinal quem amaria um ladrão cruel como eu?"- uma risada irônica ressona.

"Eu o amaria."- ele esconde o sorriso com as mãos delicadas ignorando os olhares questionadores que as pessoas dirigiam a ele.

As quadras se passam e ele chega a sua casa, uma construção simples ao lado de uma bela e imensa cerejeira no final de uma rua calma próxima a uma praça, ele entra descalçando os sapatos e trancando a porta.

- Suuichi, meu filho, como foi o dia? – Shiori o abraça, beijando-lhe maternalmente no rosto. – Como foi hoje na escola, querido?

- Tudo bem, tirei dez na prova de ontem. – responde retribuindo-lhe o abraço. –Vou subir para fazer lição, conversamos mais tarde.

- Claro querido.

Ele sobe as escadas e larga o material espalhado pela cama e sem prestar atenção escolhe um Cd abrindo a caixa de plástico, liga o som e o coloca para tocar.

It'll all collapse tonight

The full moon is here again

In sickness and in health

Understanding so demanding

It has no name, there's one for every season

Makes him insane to know

Tudo irá desmoronar essa noite,

a lua cheia está aqui de novo

Na saúde e na doença,

Compreendendo tanta exigência

Não tem nome, há uma para cada estação

O deixa insano para saber

Ouvindo o ritmo da música se dissolver em ruídos indistinguíveis ele se posta em frente à janela fechada, observando o fundo escuro e estrelado da noite de lua cheia, e no vidro límpido sua imagem delicada refletida, seu rosto pálido destacando seu olhar profundo e sem brilho.

"O que sou? Não sou um ser completo, minha vida toda estive parado em frente a dois caminhos, duas portas abertas à espera de uma escolha, uma encruzilhada sem placas para me indicar o caminho certo, sou uma dualidade infinita, oposto de mim mesmo." – e um longo suspiro cansado escapou por seus finos lábios. – "Tenho lembranças de uma vida que não vivi…"

Running away from it all

"I'll be safe in a cornfields", he thinks

Hunted by his own,

again he feels the moon rising on the sky

Correndo de tudo

"Eu estarei salvo no milharal", ele pensa

Assombrado por si mesmo,

outra vez ele sente a lua se erguendo no céu

Escuta um zumbido causado pelo rápido deslocamento de ar, e sente o vento agitar os longos cabelos prateados, desviando-se das árvores em seu caminho, corre e seus pés quase não tocam o chão, o luar que transpassa a copa larga e cheia das árvores ilumina seu longo caminho que vai se tornando mais e mais estreito e os espaços por entre os troncos cada vez menores, ele sabe o caminho e tomado pelo sono tem pressa, sua corrida finda na entrada de caverna oculta pela floresta, suas caudas se agitam e com um movimento floreado as trepadeiras que cobrem seu abrigo se afastam como uma cortina viva.

"Eu estarei a salvo, e poderei descançar."- pensa sentindo a lua se erguer no céu, ele entra e os plantas descem cobrindo o local.

"Eu sei que não posso me esconder, e que você está a minha porta a procura, compreendo a situação mas…estou enlouquecendo."

Uma mão descarnada e sedenta de sanque afasta os ramos e ele pressente seu fim.

"Não é um modo agradável de se terminar, não é assim que quero terminar!"

Find a barn which to sleep in,

but can he hide anymore

Someones at the door,

understanding too demanding

Can this be wrong, it's love that is not ending

Makes him insane to know

Acha um estábulo onde dormir

mas ele não pode se esconder mais

Alguém está à porta,

compreendendo tanta exigência

Isso pode estar errado, é o amor que não acabou

O deixa insano de novo

Uma nuvem escura no céu oculta a lua por minutos e Suuichi permanece em frente a janela.

"Me lembro de ter visto mais de mil vezes essa lua que não sei dizer se é a mesma, mas quantas eu realmente vi?"

" Isso é o que realmente importa, é tão ruim me ter dentro de você? É por isso que quer nos dividir?"

"Não, não é isso. Eu só queria entender o que sou realmente, lembro-me daquela vez em que Uraurashima fez o Youko voltar com aquele truque de regressão ao passado, senti minha alma presa dentro de um espaço escuro, fiquei sozinho e amedrontado, gritava e ninguém respondia..."

"É assim que me sinto, é nesse mesmo local que estou." - o som rouco da voz se fez ouvir e diante de seus olhos claros o seu reflexo no vidro translúcido se transformou na imagem alva do Youko que lhe piscou colocando uma longa mecha de seu cabelo prateado para trás em um gesto vagaroso.

"Estou preso aqui, cansado de minha solidão... mas você tem me respondido o dia todo sem ao menos notar isso..." – um sussurro sibilante saía dos lábios rosados que se moviam no fundo escuro que a noite fazia.

"Você me mantêm preso aqui a 15 anos, Uraurashima me soltou acidentalmente naquele dia, e desde então ficar aqui se tornou ainda mais tediante." – ele sorriu mostrando os dentes brancos de forma displicente e divertida. – "Você tem a chave desse lugar, mas de que adianta trancar uma porta que já está aberta?"

- Youko, como...? O que quer dizer com isso? Mas o que está acontecendo? –diz Suuichi assustado.

- Ora, não sou um ningen, não vou me prender as regras do Ningen Kai

Diante dos olhos arregalados de Suuichi ( e o dos leitores tb O.O), o Youko milenar coloca as mão nas bordas da janela e com um rápido impulso atravessa o vidro como se não estivesse lá e pula agilmente para dentro do quarto parando em frente ao ningen que com as pernas trêmulas cai com um baque surdo sentado no chão.

- Eu devo estar sonhando... isso é impossível! – diz assustado olhando para cima. – Ninguém se materializa do nada!

- Impossível...hn, você consegue tirar sementes dos cabelos e faze-las germinar, Yusuke morreu mas continua perambulando por ai... Hiei tem jagans espalhados pelo corpo, como você sabe onde termina o possível? – indaga Kurama abaixando-se para encarar Suuichi nos olhos.

- Mas... se você podia fazer isso, por que continuou habitando meu corpo?

- Eu não podia fazer isso, mas você passou o dia nos dividindo e criando fronteiras entre nós, simplismente conseguiu o que queria, nos separou, conseguiu sua dualidade independente.

Swimming across the bay,

the nit is gray, so calm today

She doesn't wanna wait.

"We've gotta make the love complete tonight..."

Nadando através da baía,

a noite está cinza, tão calma hoje

Ela não quer esperar.

"Temos que fazer o amor completo esta noite..."

A culpa é minha? – Suuichi baixa os olhos evitando encarar o Youko, e tentando ficar de pé. - Mas, eu não entendo, o que você vai fazer agora que está livre?

O que vou fazer? – Kurama diz sentindo deliciado a vibração das palavras ao se libertarem da prisão de seus lábios.

Kurama se levanta e para diante de Suuichi que curioso, ergue o rosto tentando fitar o dourado dos olhos amendoados de Kurama que durante longos minutos permanece em silêncio, mergulhado em pensamentos.

Já me decidi. – Kurama olha para o ningen e baixando o rosto o beija.

O que esta fazendo? Como você pode ser tangível? – um beijo era a última coisa que ele esperava receber.

Não quero me separar de você. – diz com sua voz rouca no ouvido do ningen assustado.

E aproveitando os lábios entreabertos de surpresa e incompreensão, introduz sua língua por entre eles buscando espaço. Suuichi corresponde o beijo se entregando a libido o aprofunda puxando o Youko pela nuca e sentindo suas mechas sedosas deslizarem por seus finos dedos, deixando-se ser dominado pelo prazer.

Kurama deita por sobre o corpo menor sem separar os lábios, com mãos hábeis desabotoa os botões do uniforme exibindo seu abdômen definido, deslizando a língua pela carne macia e alva do pescoço enquanto pressionava a coxa contra o sexo excitado de Suuichi, que enrubesce deixando escapar um contido gemido.

A língua do Youko desce lambendo seus mamilos, espalhando uma quente umidade pelo peito de Suuichi, descendo até o cós de sua calça que puxa rápido e decidido exibindo sua intimidade.

Manuseia seu membro quente de duro entre os dedos, num movimento continuo e insistente, fazendo Suuichi gemer alto ao sentir todos os músculos de seu corpo enrijecerem. Kurama o beija, forçando entrada em sua boca, toma a língua dele entre seus lábios, a atrai para dentro de sua boca sugando deliciado.

Suuichi sente o calor pulsante que seu membro emana e sua descompassada respiração, e com um gesto de incentivo afasta as pernas chamando o Youko baixinho.

Não me faça esperar mais.

O Youko sorri tirando sua própria roupa com brusquidão e sentido o olhar de Suuichi pousar em seu membro também excitado.

E tirando suas vestes brancas, abraça Suuichi fazendo com que se sente em seu membro ereto. Jogando a cabeça para trás em um movimento rápido, Suuichi desce o corpo sentando-se no colo do Youko, sentindo-se penetrado dolorosamente, e com um ofego sente o Youko por intero dentro de si, aos poucos a dor inicial o leva a um prazer que se intensifica com os movimentos ritmados de vai e vem, o ritmo aumenta freneticamente e com um eco surdo seus corpos se encontram em um movimento intenso de fricção.

Com um gemido de gozo e êxtase Kurama despeja o sêmen quente que prenche o corpo de Suuichi e este o abraça gemendo seu nome ao sentir o líquido quente expelido escorrer por suas pernas.

Youko...

Kurama deita Suuichi no chão,deitando-se ao seu lado e passando um braço por suas costas, encostando seus lábios aos dele em um gesto de carinho e proteção.

Youko...

Sim?

Ainda não entendo porque fez isso...

Já não lhe disse que não quero me separar de você?- diz Kurama com seu característico sorriso sedutor.

Eu achei que só estivesse ao meu lado por obrigação.- Suuichi lhe lança um olhar profundo e indecifrável.

A principio sim. – ele ri segurando o queixo de Suuichi, encarando seus olhos claros. –Mas agora é diferente, eu esperava ficar nesse mundo até me recuperar por completo minhas forças, depois iria para o Makai viver como Youko, mas meu amor por Shiori me manteve aqui, e os anos se passaram e o motivo de eu permanecer aqui se tornou outro… se eu voltar a minha vida antiga nas florestas do Makai, você vai deixar de existir…e isso eu não quero que aconteça.

Eu… não sei o que dizer… - um sorriso límpido resplandesce em sua face e ele o abraça escondendo o rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

Não pense nisso agora… - e o Youko o envolve em seus longos braços o levantando do chão e o caregando sem esforços até a cama macia.

Suuichi deita a cabeça no travesseiro e é coberto pelo Youko que se senta ao seu lado sem lhe soltar a mão.

Deite comigo, fique ao meu lado essa noite.- sussura Suuichi em uma confsa sonolencia .

Kurama deita contornando suas costas com os braços, a cama de solteiro, pequena para os dois, faz com que seus corpos se juntem em um abraço.

-Só não se esqueça que estou ao seu lado todas as noites e todos os dias.- e dizendo isso Kurama o beija sentindo-o adormecer em seguida.

In the mist of the morning he cannot fight anymore

Thousands moon or more, he's been howling

Knock on the door, and scream that is soon ending

Mess on the floor again...

Na bruma da manhã, ele não pode mais lutar

Por mais de mil luas, ele vem uivando

Bate na porta, e grita que logo estará acabado

Bagunça no chão de novo...

Suuichi acorda e sente o odor de rosas selvagens impregnar o ar, ele procura ao redor, perscurando o quarto em busca da altiva e bela figura prateada do Youko. Vendo o quarto vazio ele se veste pegando suas roupas que estranhamente se encontram espalhadas pelo chão e desembaraçando o cabelo com os dedos olha para o espelho.

A imagem refletida no espelho é a mesma da noite anterior, o Youko lhe encara sorridente e acena para ele piscando o olho malicioso.

-Youko… ontem anoite…

-Suuichi, você se preocupa demais. – diz a imagem do espelho.

-Mas como pode ter sido real? Eu devo estar enlouquecendo!

-Ainda com isso, quantas vezes terei de dizer para não se preocupar, eu sempre estarei do seu lado, isso já não é o suficiente?

Suuichi caminha até o espelho quase encostando o rosto na superficie, e fechando os olhos sente a mão do Youko pousar em sua nuca o puxando para um longo e profundo beijo.

Surpreso, Suuichi abre os olhos se afastando e a imagem do Youko ainda permanece refletida ao ivés de sua própria.

-Anda, que você acordou tarde e está atrasado para o colégio. –diz divertido, apontando para um relógio preso na parede.

Suuichi olha para direção apontada e ao ver a hora marcada no relógio calça os sapatos apressado.

-Ora seu…porque não em acordou?

-Hn… eu não sou despertador, seu ningen insignificante.- diz o Youko mostrando a língua. – Você não tinha prova de física hoje?

-Droga!

He should not lock the open door  
(run away run away, run away)  
Fullmoon is on the sky and he's not a man anymore  
See what became out of her man

Ele não deveria trancar a porta aberta

(corra, corra, corra)

Lua cheia está no céu e ele não é mais um homem

Vê o que surge daquele homem

**Fim.**

Tá, tá... peguei pesado, eu sei...gomen! Um Youko que se materializa do nada? O.o songfic do sonata com uma musica que fala elA?... O.O... mas...mas vcs me perdoam não eh? ...eu sei que sou meio perva e vejo yaoi em tudo..mas é a vida XP, desconsiderando os absurdos, vocês gostaram? Porque eu adorei escrever uma fic com esse casal um tanto... impossível, mas usando as palavras da minha raposinha "Como você sabe onde termina o possível?" (desculpa esfarrapada da ficwriter...ahaha) Minhas fics são muito açucaradas? Será...será? (Os livros do Eiri devem ser mais...heheh ¬¬). Vocês gostaram do final?... nunca tinha escrito um final meio engraçado para uma fic yaoi tãoooo sentimental...

Obs: nesse "he should not lock the open door" eu fiz uma mudançinha básica, na musica original no lugar de he tem um she, mas ai não ia fazer sentido neh? E também não coloquei a musica toda, sabem... o refrão repete várias vezes... XD (quem quiser a letra toda é só me pedir que eu passo) e todas as vezes que você leu 'Kurama' entenda que era o Kurama Youko, o ruivinho eu tratei como Suuichi Minamino (o nome ningen do Kurama) pra vocês poderem diferenciar... (só agora ela diz ¬¬)

Obs2: Nossa, quantos recados! Daqui a pouco isso fica maior que a fic... mas prometo que esse é o último. Essa fic foi um presente para o meu irmãozinho Pivete muito especial que é fã de Kurama X Hiei (então pq vc escreveu uma fic do Youko X Suuuichi? U.U)... espero que goste do seu presente (será que você vai gostar da lemon?.)

Responda a todas duvidas existenciais da Eiri por msn ou e-mail msm... p/ vcs.


End file.
